powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Masato Jin
:For his V-Cinema alternate see Masato Jin (V-Cinema) was . He is part of the second set of Go-Busters to join the team, and is considered a Sixth Ranger along with his Buddy Roid partner Beet J. Stag. Biography Masato Jin was a well-known engineer known for having a quirky, light attitude and a penchant for preferring quirks in machines rather than aiming for perfection. He was highly admired by Ryuji Iwasaki. Once, he had judged a contest wherein Ryuji was a participant. However, when his work was found to be too perfect, Masato judged him only onto second place. As an engineer, he also worked with the Energy Management Center and was one of the people who went into Hyper Space 13 years prior. Though working in another block during the incident 13 years ago, Masato ended up in subspace regardless when his fellow researchers sacrificed themselves to trap Messiah. Trapped in subspace, he created Beet J. Stag to aid him by placing his body in stasis and creating an avatar of himself to move about. When he learned of the others' fate as Messiah's engineers upon being contacted by Sakurada, given the plans to the BC-04 he developed, Jin decided to escape the subspace and back into the real world. The Energy Management Center's Hyper Space Analysis Division received some transmissions from Masato, which led to Takeshi Kuroki agreeing to meet him once again in the real world. Their meeting surprised him, as no one had ever made it out of Hyper Space. Even more surprising is despite being forty, he appears as if he hasn't aged since thirteen years ago. Masato also showed himself and his Buddy Roid to the Go-Busters, introducing himself as Beet Buster. However, he let the Metaloid they were battling go, which called his actions into question. Later however, he and Beet J. Stag return, this time with J. Stag transforming into Stag Buster and both taking the Metaloid down. However, it turns out that they wanted the Enetron for themselves. As the Go-Busters later confront him for information, in the ensuing battle, he throws himself in harm's way to divert a missile to Enter. In the ensuing explosion, it appears as if both were incinerated into nothingness. However, Beet J. Stag acts as a marker to "revive" Masato, revealing that he is in fact an avatar; that is, he is a remote extension of the real Masato. This is the reason why he appears younger, and this form of his couldn't truly be destroyed. He reveals that while he was in the complex 13 years ago when it was brought into Hyper Space, he was in a different block, and had no interaction with other humans within Hyper Space for years. For a while, he and J were restless, awaiting their official inclusion into the Go-Busters team with a steady supply of Enetron, even going after the tanks themselves. However, soon Masato is back in the chain of command and receiving supplies of Enetron. The first supply was, however, intercepted by Enter, which was made worse when it was used to construct a new MegaZord Type, made from the stolen BC-04 blueprints. Masato soon schooled Enter when he made quick work of the new MegaZord with his original BC-04, despite it having given the other Go-Busters a hard time. Over the course of the series, Masato and J would assist and train the Go-Busters in order to prepare them for the day they would have to face Messiah. Eventually, it is revealed that Masato had known all along that Messiah had actually absorbed the people who were transported 13 years ago as data. He'd attempted to keep it secret in order to free the Go-Busters from the emotional torment of having to wipe out their own families. The families themselves reaching out to the Go-Busters freed Masato of this responsibility. . It is also revealed that not only does killing Masato's avatar bring him closer to death, but that his true form is about 2/3 absorbed into Messiah just as most of the people from 13 years ago were. The incomplete data transfer allows Masato's mind to function fully and sustain his avatar and creations. It turns out that his data wasn't destroyed in the Messiah raid, but backed up in Messiah Card 07. When Enter learned of this, he decided to hold on to it. . When it was revealed that Hiromu had one of Enter's Messiah cards inside of him, which allowed Enter to not only resurrect himself an unlimited number of times but also allowed Enter to gain Hiromu's abilities, Masato became desperate in his attempts to find a way to destroy it without harming Hiromu. During the Go-Busters' second trip to Hyper Space, Masato found that he could remove the card by using his stasis chamber to transfer the card into his sleeping body. However, the sudden influx of data into Masato's already unstable body would cause it to completely disintegrate. Despite objections, he went ahead with this plan, and as a result Masato was killed having never woken up. His avatar, however, remained functioning long enough to allow Masato to participate in the final battle against Enter. After Enter was finally destroyed for good, Masato's avatar went off-line. Before he was lost, he gave some parting words to the Go-Busters and J, encouraging them to escape. . ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower! Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters Masato Jin was part of the Anti-Vaglass Residual Program that was activated after the Residual Vaglass energy were collectedly revived by the Space War God Burodosu. Later, Masato gave Hiromu the Go-Busters Super Sentai Zyudenchi that he asked from Kuroki before he disappears into data. Super Animal War Somehow, he reappeared together with Beet J. Stag in the mainstream world, initially appearing as his alternate self. Having watched the Zyuohgers from afar, he claims that he won't recognize them as the "Doubutsu Sentai". He then challenges the Zyohgers to multiple contests, declaring the winner maintains the right to designate themselves as a "Doubutsu Sentai". After the Zyuohgers win the challenge, Jin tells them they may call themselves Doubutsu Sentai and then reveals he doesn't care anyway, since he is actually the Masato Jin from a "Tokumei Sentai". When Yamato brings up the fact the real Masato Jin died, Jin tells them he is the Masato Jin from the ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns movie, which occurs before Jin's actual death. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Beet Buster appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Masato Jin/Beet Buster was selected to join , formed and led by to fight for the title of in the tournament. Masato appeared in lieu of his doppelganger Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow, whose magic student Yakumo Katou/AoNinger wished to have as a teammate. Masato soon chose /Kamen Rider Zolda as the last member of the team. Facing the Dairangers in the first round, Beet Buster bested TenmaRanger. Ultimately, Team Ex-Aid faced off against , led by , in the final round. Beet Buster engaged and defeated Yellow Owl, with the team prevailing as Ex-Aid bested Genm. Upon completing the tournament, Beet Buster became as Team Ex-Aid were granted the form of Kamen Sentai Gorider, allowing them to use the together to destroy the mothership. Their objective achieved, Masato and the other Game World teammates returned to their card forms and left while Emu's transformation as he was left to face the . During the final battle against the army from the Game World, , who had acquired the cards from his , summoned Ex-Aid's teammates again to back him up in his fight against the . Unfortunately, the quartet did not last long before being defeated, however, Ex-Aid would ultimately vanquish Shocker Leader III alongside the Kyurangers. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Masato joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Brain Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in any of the matches, but his team was eliminated either after losing the second round against the Gunman Team or the third round against the Swordsman Team. Video game appearances Go-Busters video game Jin as Beet Buster appears with his team in the Nintendo DS ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' video game. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Masato Jin/Beet Buster: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Beet Buster is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Beet Buster appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Forms *Morphin Blaster - Beet Buster= Whenever Masato Jin and Beet J Stag transform together, Beet J Stag's Buddyroid armor parts form Beet Buster's suit. However, it's been seen that he can also transform alone and that his suit still retains facsimiles of J's armor parts, though they are still copied off of J, rather than appearing out of nowhere. When J was magnetized to Ryuji by Magnetroid, it was said that Masato was unable to transform without him. Arsenal *Morphin Blaster *DriveBlade *Transpod Mecha * BC-04 - Protector= Appearances: Go-Busters Episode 23 - Gold Beetle= During the Super Animal War specials, Masato can also transform into Gold Beetle. The reason for this is currently unknown. Apperances: Super Animal War Episode 3 - Ki-Rider= Ki-Rider is the Yellow hero of the hybrid Kamen Rider/Super Sentai team Kamen Sentai Gorider. Beet Buster was granted this form when prevailed in the tournament. Ki-Rider is composed of the following parts:https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/zukan/form/151 * - The antennae. They can intercept communications by capturing radio waves within a 5km radius. They can contact the other Goriders or allies. * - The compound eyes. In detects heat sources and body reactions, and utilises this information to target enemies that move at high speed. * - A small device embedded on the forehead. Notifies Aka-Rider of any enemies within a 3km radius. * - The mouthplate. It can actually open up and bite down on an enemy. The fangs are extremely sharp and can easily chew through sturdy steel. The ability to open and close the Crusher has not been seen in any current media. * - The entire bodysuit. It is made of special chemical fibres that can absorb shocks. * - The collar-cape section. The Gorider Mantle's surface is explosion proof, reducing damage taken from behind (most likely to shield Ki-Rider from explosions that occur during introductory scenes). * - The red chest armor. It is both flexible and durable. It takes in surrounding heat and wind energy, converting them into energy to power Ki-Rider. * - The gloves. They enhances the wearer's punches via electrical stimulation. * - The boots. They enhance the wearer's kicks via electrical stimulation. * - Ki-Rider's transformation belt. By spinning the windmill device within the centre via wind energy, energy is produced, allowing transformation and deathblows. * - Two silver devices located on either side of the Typhoon. They store energy produced by Ki-Rider. Mecha MagiDragon }} Personality Masato has an odd and somewhat playful, less serious personality, as he refers to Kuroki as "Kuro-rin". Even before joining the Go-Busters Masato was noted for his utter disregard for rules and authority, stealing a large amount of Enetron in order to keep himself in the real world. Despite being the chronologically oldest of the Go-Busters at 40, Masato insists that he is 27 (which is biologically true since his real body is in stasis) . He's also a little narcissistic, as he takes great offense when J. Stag stands completely in front of him, and holds himself in high regard. Apart from that, he always give J some beating in front of the others whenever J did something wrong and silly. As noted by J, Masato's habit to joke around comes into light when he's feeling depressed. Energy Management Center profile :This profile is given in the Go-Busters credit shots in the opening sequence. Masato Jin *ID: 198-662-125 *Code Name: Beet Buster *Blood type: B *Age: 27 Ranger Key The is a Go-Buster Ranger Key which was announced after those of the first three Go-Busters and along those of Stag Buster and Beet J Stag. It only exists as a toy and it is unknown if it will appear in the series. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Silver, into Beet Buster. Behind the scenes Portrayal Masato is portrayed by . Hiroya had previously played Tsubasa Ozu (MagiYellow) of Mahou Sentai Magiranger, making him the seventh actor in Sentai to have two major hero roles in Sentai. As Beet Buster, his suit actor is , who previously had done suit-work for GekiViolet, Juzo Fuwa, Brajira, and Warz Gill. Sentai notes *Beet Buster shares the motif of the Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle with KabutoRaiger of the two-man Gouraiger team in Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger, just as Stag Buster shares KuwagaRaiger's Japanese Stag Beetle motif. **Beet and Stag Buster are also a gold and silver duo, similar to the Go-On Wings from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. **In Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016, Masato and J are not included as core or additional Rangers. This confirms their status as Sixth Rangers since Super Sentai Hero Getter shows only core rangers. *Masato's transformation device, the Morphin Blaster, is similar to 's transformation device, the Faiz Phone, as both take the form of cellphones before transforming and can be utilized as a blaster/gun. **However, due to the Morphin Blaster having a microphone, the user needs to speak (i.e. say "Let's Morphin'") through it to transform, making it closer to the Delta Phone in function. ** also uses his transformation device, the Diendriver, as a gun. However, the Diendriver is always in the form of a gun, so he in-fact fires it in order to transform. *He is the first, and currently only, Gold Sentai Ranger to be a member of a 5 person team. *Early promotional images made Beet Buster appear orange, which would have been the first since'' Battle Fever J, but later images confirmed him as a Gold. *Masato shares his surname with the eldest member of ''Choushinsei Flashman; likewise both are scientific experts and have spent a major period of time outside Earth itself (this Jin spent a period within Hyper Space, while the other Jin was raised on the Red Planet of the Flash System). Likewise removal from this alternate world has fatal consequences: Flashman's Jin nearly dies of the Anti-Flash Phenomenon, while Masato Jin ultimately sacrifices his life to stop Enter through the destruction of Hyper Space. **His full name is also similar to Battle Fever J's Makoto Jin, the second Battle Cossack; strangely Masato's alternate universe counterpart is closer to this Jin in appearance and attitude. *Masato's death in the final episode marks the first time a member of the team has died since Mikoto Nakadai of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. *While various characters are known for using English words in their talk, Masato is noted for having used an English expletive on two occasions: in Mission 17 and Mission 22. *Until Chou Super Hero Taisen, Masato was the only member of his team to not appear in a Super Hero Taisen movie, as the core members appeared in the first two films, while J appeared in the second. *In the Korean dub of Go-Busters entitled Power Rangers Go-Busters, which aired in South Korea, Masato uses his last name, while he keeps his ranger name. *His relationship with J is similar to Yuuto Sakurai and his Imagin, Deneb in Kamen Rider Den-O. **Beet J Stag and Deneb's attitudes always causes Masato and Yuuto to respectively give them some beating. **What makes them different is that Deneb most of the time is worried about Yuuto while J cares about himself. Appearances * }} }} See Also External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Beet Buster Dice-O *Beet Buster at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Beet Buster at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Gold Category:Go-Busters Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without successors Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Insect-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Sentai 4 Category:Doubutsu Sentai challengers